This Is Not Good
by FanofAllFictionJ.P
Summary: An ordinary day turning for the worst to come...
1. Day 1: Normality

Chapter 1

Truly a Good Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the

Goku, after the fight with Omega Shenron, decided to stay a kid and not to be wished back to a full adult again. "But Chi-Chi I'm Starving," Shouted Goku.

"You won't get your food until everyone gets here for the party," said Chi-Chi.

"Well, well, well! Someone still has his appetite!" said a voice that sounded familiar.

"Oh hey Josh, long time, no see!"

"Yeah I know. Why is Chi-Chi young again? I thought she would be an old hag," joked Josh. Chi-Chi gave him a look that said 'what the heck did you just say?'

"Now honey don't kid around we are here to have fun not make fun of people."

"Alright, Shara. I just was kidding!"

See Josh is a certain sayain that overpowers Goku by multiple levels. Josh has lived to be 1,000 years old but he only looks to be in his 30's. His wife Shara is a Dreamcatcher. Dreamcatchers are able to go into people's dreams and make it a nightmare or make it a good dream.

"So where is Simon, Sidney, and Jack?" Questioned Goku.

"They will be here shortly. Jack is bringing his son Cecil and his grandsons Jack Jr. and Cecil Jr."

"I haven't met Cecil or his sons are they full sayains or demi-sayains?"

"Demi, they really don't act like humans and Cecil has his sayain pride down to a notch."

"Just like Vegeta," Goku said jokingly.

"Yeah, Jack on the other hand is more like his grandfather being that he is such a book worm."

"Kind of like you Gohan," Goku said in reply.

"Father you know that I am not that much of a book worm. And besides I do a bunch of other things than just sitting around reading books all the time," snapped Gohan.

"Hey Goku how about we spar a little later, you know for old time's sake."

"Sounds good Josh just be ready I gotten a lot stronger since we last fought."

"Well good I need an excellent partner."  
"Hey where is Kaza and Kagi?" asked Goku.

"Well Kaza is in Taiwan helping out some of their villagers. And Kagi is in Antarctica training on icebergs."

"Doesn't he get cold up there in Antarctica?" Piped in Chi-Chi.

"He is used to it. And he just likes to get away from Kaza. He doesn't really like Kaza anymore after what Kaza did to the poor guy."

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"On April Fool's Day, Kaza fused into Giza and Kagi hates when they fuse."

"Oh well was there any reason why he did that?"

"No that's the point he wanted to make him mad."

"Well we will miss them."

After a few short hours Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra came in the door and was greeted like everyone else.

"Well if it isn't the renowned sayain prince!" Hollered Josh.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the cocky little dick that keeps telling us how he is an aged sayain!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Hey it's not my fault that you don't train as hard as I do."

"Oh yeah! 'Oh look at me prancing around like a gay guy telling how I am so strong' you make us sayains look like a freak show!" Mocked Vegeta.

"Well at least I don't go like 'Oh it's me the Prince of all Sayains! I don't care if I get beat by Goku because I secretly like him!' That is all I hear in my mind."

"Now boys do I have to get the 'Frying Pan' out on to you two?"

The "Frying Pan" was a special pan used by Shara that wounded many of the sayain race, to the point where they are on the ground with a huge bump on their forehead.

"Oh Dende! Not the 'Frying Pan' anything but that!" Shouted Vegeta and Josh in unison.

"Then stop fighting both of you we came here to have a good time not to boast on who is stronger than the other!"

"So Trunks, I hear you are President of Capsule Corporation."

"Yeah, my mother got bored of that position and she knew that my grandfather was too old to run it by himself. She also knew that my father wouldn't like to be president of a big company like that so she decided to make me the president."

"Well that's good to hear, I also am doing good with my business as well."

Another hour passed and Krillen, Eighteen, and Marron came in the door.

"Hey Baldy got some hair!" Joked Josh

"Very funny Josh," said Krillen then shot him a glare.

"So how are you Marron the last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"OK, I guess. Things could go better."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Goten is being a total jerk right now and I don't think he is into me now."

"Nonsense you are a beautiful women who anyone would go after."

"Yeah but he doesn't really speak to me anymore."

"Well… I don't know what to say there. I will speak to him."

"You will? Thank you!" Marron hugged Josh.

More time passed and everyone was here and nobody was missing. They all had such a fun time just to be with each other. They all laughed and said their good-byes. For now….


	2. Chapter 2: What is this Power?

Chapter II

What is this power!?

A/N: Sorry for such of the late update. Just been busy with school and stuff like that so please don't hate on me.

"Oh come on you surely can do better than that?" Asked Josh.

"Well after the whole thing with Omega I really haven't trained all that much." replied Goku.

"I can see that. Never the less, that was a excellent spar."

"Same to you Josh. Wanna get something to eat?" Asked Goku.

"Yeah, I could go for a quick bite. I know this fabulous pub like two miles away from here."

"Hey you know I don't drink!" Shouted Goku.

"Hey who said you need to drink. Come on my treat. All you can eat," taunted Josh.

"Okay just don't get too drunk on me."

So Josh and Goku flew as fast as they could go (Which is pretty damn fast).

/

"Ahh! That was some good eating!" Said Goku with a sigh.

"Are you trying to lose weight? You only ate twenty-three hamburgers and five helpings of fries," joked Josh.

"Yeah Chi Chi said that I need to cut back on eating. She says it is bad cholesterol."

"Yeah, Shara can't stop making food. I mean she has to feed fifteen saiyans after all."

All of a sudden Josh got on his serious face.

"Did you feel that power? That was an immense surge!"

"I didn't feel any surge. Are you feeling okay? How many drinks did you have?"

"Five shots of Scotch but that is the usual for me. I am sure you are a little out of your league right now."

"Yeah I guess. Which direction did it come from?"

"North-North-East I am sure of it! Lets Go!"

They got to the mountains and it apparently Josh just wasn't the only one.

"Simon, Sidney, Jack, you all felt it too?"

"Who couldn't."

"I even felt it from the shadows."

"I was with mother baking cookies when I felt it."

A/N: Just to forewarn you guys Jack is the Shadow King. He overpowers Josh although he does not know of it yet. Back to the story!

"Hmm, well what ever it was it is gone."

"Sniff* Sniff* You have been drinking again haven't you? Mother is not going to like this!" Shouted Sidney.

"Don't tell please I will give you five-hundred-thousand Zenni if you be quiet."

"Are you trying to bribe me? Because it is working. Deal!"

"Oh thank the lords! Shara would have my ass if she caught me drinking again."

/

Meanwhile in the Toolshed!

"Okay we don't call our headquarters 'The Toolshed"

"Oh Kay Boss. I will try to do say it right next time"

"God Brutus sometime I wonder why I hired you."

"I's good wit me fists tats why yous hired me."

"But you are dumber than two pails of dog dung."

"Sorry Boss. I's be in corner now."

"Good boy. Damn that was close they almost caught me. I just need to be more careful. Its just that one guy was just so irritating so I just had to blow him away for good."

"Why yous talkin' to self again?"

"Just ranting thats all. Now where was I? Oh yes. I just need a little more time to muster all the power I so need to beat and kill Josh once and for all! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"Did you catch that Mr. Jack?"

"Yes you are doing a fine undercover job."

"Thank you."

"When you get back into the shadows I will reward you for such fine work."

"Thanks oh great and powerful king!"

"No problem."

A/N So how did I do on this one? Did I have you guessing? Well hopefully the next update will be about May 14-15 I just have to put it in my schedule. Don't forget to follow like and leave a review! Don't hesitate to make some suggestions for this series I will take all ideas and try to incorporate it into the story! See ya then!


	3. Chapter 3: A day in the life

Chapter 3: A day in the life...

A/N I do not own dragon ball z or the others

"So, how is life working with the nut case?" Asked Jack.

"To be honest working for him is like being a lion tamer when it is dinner time."

"That bad? What is he doing to make it a living hell?"

"I am pretending that I am a dumb guy that is a wall and a powerhouse."

"Well General, you are 'The Power Wall' I don't see any reason for you to feel otherwise."

"That may be so my lord but the dumb acting is just insane."

"Your the one who chose it. Don't complain to me."

"Now I will forever regret that decision."

"Well thanks for checking in. When is he going to set off the attack?"

"Not anytime soon. He is using the power from Kotohata to gain more strength than Josh."

"Kotohata. Damn he must be desprete then."

"Alright until next time Boss."

"Be careful my friend."

"Understood. Over and out!"

/

"Oh god I can't eat another bite!" Sighed Josh.

"Well you did eat twenty helpings of double miso ramen," replied Simon.

"Hey now I am trying to lose weight look at me! I am fat!" Exclaimed Josh.

"You are one-hundred and sixty pounds! You need to gain weight than lose it! God damn! If its anyone who should lose weight it is Speed or Killas!" Shouted Shara from the kitchen.

"Just saying! I haven't been up to snuff lately. I just hope that a strong opponent doesn't come and smack me down. I am too out of shape."

"There you go again! You are to in shape! You lift four-hundred tons just for a warmup! And don't get me started on how much you run! You might think you are 'out of shape' But you are not! You are my husband, the strongest man, beast, being, demon, and whatever else is out there! If I knew you were going to be this whiney I would have never married you!" Shouted Shara intensely.

"There they go again. Can't we have one lunch that doesn't involve those two yelling at eachother? One day of peace! Thats all I ask," pleaded Simon.

"Sorry bro, but in this house that will never happen. Just keep dreaming," replied Jack.

"I wouldn't mind a day of peace either. It would be nice and all," Sidney replied back.

"Hey I know how about we ask Omega Shenron? I am sure he will make that wish!"

"You know all too well that Omega would never make such a wish. You know he gets a kick out of this kind of stuff."

"Hey it's just a thought. Don't hate the player hate the game!"

"I swear I don't see how I am related to you Simon. We are two different people."

"Yeah how do you get a pumped up general mixed up with a low-life bookworm?"

"Say that again! I dare you!"

"Low! Life! Book! Worm!"

"Oh it is on so bad right now! I am going to enjoy seeing you suffer!" Shouted Jack.

"Oh is his majesty going to cast a wittle spell on me? Oh what should I ever do?" Mocked Simon

"Oh no no no no no, you don't deserve such treatment! I am going to tear you limb from bloody limb!"

"Oh really? You are all talk and no bite!"

"Say that again slacker!"

When will this fighting ever stop? This is just insane. Well boys will be boys. Thought Sydney.

/

"God damn! I can't believe this! why do I have to go back to that hell hole! I don't want to see Kaza!" Shouted Kagi.

"It is your mission to do so,and you will follow orders." commanded Josh.

"Oh really? What are you going to do grab that guy who could stop me? What was his name? Michael mcDoesn't Exist?"

"No i will just stop you. Case in point you need to come back. No if, ands, or buts about it."

"Fine I just don't want to be in the conference room with that idiot of a guy."

"You have to under my orders. Sorry but this is how it is supposed to be."

"Damn it all! Fine fine I'll go. Not like I have a choice in the matter."

/

"So nice for all you to come here," said Josh.

"Why did you call all of us here?" Replied Kaza.

"I wasn't the one who call you here, it was Jack."

"Yes, I have some information to give all of you."

"Well come on then! Spit it out!" Yelled Killas from the back.

"You know how all of you sensed that power? I know who it really is, and he is using the power of Kotohata to make sure he wins. This is going to be very dangerous. I hope all of you are up for the challenge."

"Hell Yeah!" Shouted everyone in unison.

"Good. He will strike at the first light. That is all. Get prepared for this fight. some of you will lose your lives. Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

"Son, do you know how powerful Kotohata really is? If this guy gets the full power we are done for. Although Kotohata won't lend power to anyone but descendants it is still a risky play."

"I do yes. I have made every countermeasure against this foe. The Shadow General made sure that he would not gain the full Kotohata power. He mixed the shadows with this power so that it will stop when he is about your power level."

"That might be a problem. You see the last time I fought someone my power level I almost wound up dead."

"That was fifty years ago father. I am sure you have grown since then."

"Yes I have, but to go up against Kotohata. I have to be more than I am now. You see Kotohata watches our every move. He knows our weaknesses. He is the only one who has more power than I."

"Here. This is the power of Kotohata. I managed to gain some. You will now know Kotohata's weak points."

"How did you get Kotohata's power? You have to be a decendent."

"Father it is time you knew. Great-grandfather explain."

"We are the true descendants of Kotohata. That is why I built this house, to protect Kotohata."

"Grandfather... I never knew. Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would take the power for myself?"

"No. I just didn't want anything to happen to anyone. You see Kotohata was a powerful demon that once ruled this entire solar system. He lived for four-hundred years. He left his power but with a catch. He said these words: 'For those who are my descendants, I give thy power to the. Be forwarned, however, if you so wish to take my power, then you will pay the ultimate price. Your soul will forever wander in the night."

A/N: So how did you like this installment? was it good enough? did I leave you hanging? Tune in next time.


End file.
